Polymerization processes generally include contacting monomers with a catalyst system to form polymers.
Unfortunately, the formed polymers include a level of metals resulting from catalyst system residues (i.e., residual level.) For example, these residues may include aluminum, magnesium or titanium, for example. While the level of residues may be acceptable for some applications, certain applications require a residual level that is lower than that achieved by conventional processes.
Therefore, a need exists to develop a polymerization process resulting in polymers having reduced residual levels.